fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Moryk
Moryk was one of the Old Kingdom will-users that created the Snowspire Oracle, along with Yeron, Calran, and Avisto. Dialogue When using the expression Moryk, the Oracle will tell you about the lore of Albion. The Necropolis The place they call the Necropolis was not always a city of ghosts and relics. It was once as thriving as any town and its people as peaceful and content as any other. Yet there was one among them who was not so satisfied with this life and bargained the fate of his city in exchange for wealth and power with entities too powerful to comprehend. The very next day the riches he had desired were his, but he wasn't able to enjoy them for long. A vast force from beyond this world swept the city and wrought utter devastation so swiftly that the dead didn't realise they were no longer among the living. Some still wander the streets, shadows of their former selves, forever condemned by the avarice of one man. The Gods Skorm and Avo Though many worship these so-called gods, the temples to Skorm and Avo can only be dated as far back as 400 years ago, when they were founded by a ruthless trader. He uncovered two locations in Albion where the Will was particularly strong. In one of them it tended towards good, healing those who stood there. In the other, it tended towards evil, filling the minds of its visitors with horror and violent urges. The trader saw an opportunity. He would create two temples to two opposing gods and demand gold from those who felt their power. In time, people came to believe in the existence of Skorm and Avo, but they are nothing but false idols. The Singing Sword One of Albion's oldest fables is the tale of a sword whose enormous powers were matched only by the perfect pitch voice with which it would sing battle songs. But in some versions of the myth, it was its dreadful lack of tune that would defeat whole armies. This had led some scholars to believe that the tale has its root in Temmins, the worst bard ever to exist. He who once killed an old hero by regaling him with a monstrously bad melody. Unfortunately, it is only a fable and such a sword has never existed. The Ship of the Drowned When the Old Kingdom constructed the Hook Coast Lighthouse, they did so to house a magical item known as the Fire Heart. The beating of its powerful pulse summoned a ship from the depths of time, sunken for millennia, with a crew whispers. This ship could carry the traveller to any part of the world, no matter how remote or inaccessible, but it would take a steely soul to withstand the desperate solitude of the journey. Demon Doors The life of a rock endowed with consciousness is never easy, but we all have a single purpose for which we were created. Mine is to collect stories, to be a keeper of ancient secrets past and foreteller of terrible events future. That of Demon Doors is to safeguard the riches that lie behind them, and to invent games and riddles to test those who seek them. Expression Moryk is also an expression needed for the quest Oracle of Snowspire. See Also *List of Fable Expressions Category:Unseen Characters